Zamek pod górą
Przeklejone tu za jego zgodą na Facebooku. Opowiadanie dzieje się w uniwersum serii gier Sacred, po akcji gry Sacred: Podziemia. Niektóre treści są +16. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, podczas gdy gladiator Mog, mroczny elf Elwar i demonica Ith szli w kierunku wielkiego zamku który wyglądał jak wyrzeźbiony w zboczu góry. Wielki prawie jak ona sama, kolosalny budynek z kilkoma basztami. Jedna wielka brama z przodu, wejście i wyjście zarazem. A przed nią dwa gburowate olbrzymy z maczugami. Kiedy tylko zobaczyły trójkę, momentalnie uniosły swoje bronie, ale kiedy elf zapewnił ich iż przybyli na "audiencję do szefa", opuścili broń. Brama rozsunęła się i wyszedł z niej niski, rumiany człowieczek, trzymający w ręku klucze. -Co tu się dzieje, no już!- zaskrzeczał, drepcąc ku olbrzymom -Torg, Mort, zróbcie mi przejście! Karzełek zmierzył wzrokiem o wiele wyższych od siebie bohaterów. -Powiedzcie, po co tu jesteście? -My przybyliśmy porozmawiać z pańskim szefem. W pewnej sprawie. W następnej chwili bez słów dwa olbrzymy wraz z klucznikiem odprowadzili ich do wrót. Kiedy karzeł je zamknął a następnie zniknął gdzieś za jednym z filarów, znaleźli się we wnętrzu zamku. Wszystko było wyrzeźbione w skale, kolumny, dekoracje ścian oraz sufit, przez co pokoje przypominały bardzo precyzyjną i kanciastą jaskinię. Trójka skierowała się naprzód. Jak przystało na przeciętną górską pieczarę, było zimno i ciemno. Wnętrza oświetlały jedynie małe pochodnie w strategicznych miejscach, które jednak dawały na tyle światła że można było zobaczyć drzwi. Trzy duże drzwi, jedne na lewej ścianie, drugie na prawej a trzecie na wprost miejsca gdzie stali bohaterowie. -Rozdzielmy się- zaproponował Mog. -Elf pójdzie na lewo, ty na prawo, a ja tędy. Dwójka przystała na propozycję gladiatora, a następnie wyruszyła każdy w swoją stronę. Pierwsze kilka korytarzy i pokoi było zaskakująco puste, lecz ten stan nie utrzymał się zbyt długo. Pałac przypominał labirynt pokojów, z czego każdy był wygodnie wyposażony. Światła dostarczały świece w rozmaitych kolorach, od czerwonych po zielone, a także lampiony zawieszone magią w powietrzu. Na ogół postać Moga budziła lekkie zdziwienie kiedy wchodził do miejsca pełnego ludzi, ale na tych mieszkańcach nie zrobiłaby nigdy najmniejszego wrażenia. W pokojach znajdowali się nie tylko ludzie, ale też mroczne i leśne elfy, orkowie, gobliny, minotaury, ogry, kilka gargulców, harpie i inne dziwne stwory - humanoidalne i nie - których nie potrafił nawet zidentyfikować. Ignorowali oni najwyraźniej fakt iż po ich terytorium chodzi umięśniony mężczyzna ze zbroją a także wielkim berdyszem, prawdopodobnie dlatego że tacy goście byli tutaj na porządku dziennym. Uwagę gladiatora przykuło to iż choć stworzenia te oddawały się niewinnemu hedonizmowi, bawiąc się i rozmawiając ze sobą jakby nie dzieliły ich gatunkowe granice, wydały się być z nich naprawdę szemrane typki. Większość mężczyzn i kobiet w tłumie wyglądało na takich którzy z chęcią poderżnęliby komuś gardło za garść złotych monet, orkowie tu obecni z pewnością byli byłymi wojownikami lub renegatami, a im mniej Mog myślał o głodnych i pożądliwych spojrzeniach harpii tym lepiej. Nie zamierzał nawet zdać się na odwagę żeby któregoś zapytać gdzie znajdzie salę tronową. Potrafił sobie poradzić z takimi łotrami z palcem w bucie, ale nie w takiej ilości i rozmaitości. Zabije z dwóch albo więcej, jakiś elf tryśnie w jego twarz toksyczną mgłą a potem ork przełamie mu kark na dwoje. Po prostu błądził i plątał się wśród tłumów, kiedy to nagle wpadł na jakiegoś gburowato wyglądającego brodacza, który po podniesieniu się z ziemi nie wyglądał jednak na zdenerwowanego, bardziej na znudzonego. -Przepraszam- mruknął Mog. -Nie ma sprawy. Widzę, że mamy nowego, chodź. Mężczyzna położył rękę na barku gladiatora jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczął prowadzić go przez zatłoczone pomieszczenia jednocześnie gawędząc. -Nowa twarz, spokojnie, na pewno coś dla ciebie znajdziemy. Jak znam życie to chcesz coś załatwić z naszym panem. Pewnie cie zastanawia jak zbudował ten zamek. Otóż nie zbudował. Jeszcze niedawno mieszkał tutaj pewien bardzo nieprzyjemny mroczny elf, ale wtedy pojawił się on, nasz pan. Nazywa się Krenkagar Kolr, ale my nazywamy go Kreshch. Zresztą on tak woli. Z chwilą kiedy się zjawił, to nas uskrzydliło. Elf uciskał tych ludzi okropnie, straszna z niego była mara. Jak mu się naraziłeś, to dawał ci miecz, rozcinał brzuch i kazał ci żreć swoje własne jelita na żywca, aż zmarłeś. A potem wsiut i do kompostownika. Kreshch sam stawił czoła armii elfów, jest czymś w rodzaju... giganta, albo ma w sobie przynajmniej ich krew. A jak dopadł tych co szefowali, to on ich nie zabił. Mówię ci. Zabić to można robaka butem, on ich dosłownie oskórował i wybebeszył a potem wrzucił do beczek z solą. Straszne, straszne widowisko, ale on nie lubi jak ktoś uciska lud. Zajął zamek i zaczął tutaj przyjmować samotników, rozmaitych wykolejeńców, oraz ludzi a także stwory które po prostu nigdzie nie pasują. Wkrótce zaczęło się tu robić tłoczno, jego gościnność nie miała granic. Aż do czasu jak jego osobista doradczyni nie zdecydowała aby przeprowadzić na niego zamach. Dolała trucizny do wina, całe szczęście że tego dnia przed Kreschem wypił je rajca z Porto Vallum z którym załatwialiśmy interesy. Tego się nie spodziewała, skubana! Jak pan się o tym dowiedział, to tak ją ukarał że na wieki to popamięta, ha! Zawlókł ją do lochów, a kto wie co tam nie robią. Kiedy wróciła stamtąd po paru dniach cała się trzęsła, była mokra i lepka jak jakiś żywy trup. Ciągle piszczała "boli, boli, boję się, niech mnie ktoś przytuli, boję się, proszę już nie" i kuliła się jak ktoś do niej rękę wyciągał. -Taki trochę...okrutny ten wasz pan, widzę. -Okrutny, okrutny! A jak ty byś zareagował jakby cię chcieli otruć ludzie którym dałeś dach nad głową? Ale i tak po tym wszystkim zgadnij co zrobił. Powiedział jej że odpokutowała za to co zrobiła. Zabójcy wybaczył. Wyleczyli ją, wiecie, takie tam. I została w zamku. On po prostu odpłacił jej pięknym za nadobne, jak już kogoś karze to tak że nikomu się nie chce popełniać tutaj przestępstw. Mog wraz z brodatym mężczyzną znajdowali się teraz w czymś co przypominało salę tronową. Była dość szeroka i tak jak reszta zamku pełna była rozmaitych dziwnych kreatur zmieszanych z szemranie wyglądającymi tłumami ludzi, orków oraz innych humanoidalnych stworzeń. Nigdzie jednak nie było...tronu. Uwagę Moga zwróciło to że przed jedną ze ścian nie stał nikt, zupełnie jakby się bali albo ich po prostu odrzucała. Gladiator uznał że Kreshch za chwilę się pojawi, toteż wraz z brodaczem przykucnął na ziemi. Nie minęła minuta, a na miejscu znaleźli się też Ith z Elwarem. Wydawało się już iż władca się nie pojawi, kiedy to nagle w ciągu kilka chwil wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk. Jakby obracane zębatki i ruszający się kamień. Trójka spojrzała ku ścianie przy której nikt nie stał. Wtedy to też zauważyli że zaczęła się ona powoli odwracać, a po drugiej stronie ukazało się im ogromne łóżko, objętościowo wielkości małego domu. To co na nim leżało jednak, zupełnie do takiego rozmiaru pasowało. Pośrodku poduszek i kołdry znajdował się bowiem ogromny, co najmniej czterometrowy stwór przypominający nieco człowieka. Wszystko zgadzałoby się , gdyby nie wzrost i twarz. Ta była bardziej jaszczurza, wydłużona i z nozdrzami jak u węża. Nad łóżkiem znajdowały się dwie macki które przez wyrastanie ze ściany przypominały łowieckie trofea. Poza gigantem na pościeli znajdowały się też kobiety różnych ras. Kilka ludzkich, orkijskich, jedna goblinka i parę harpii, które to albo z lubością wtulały się w ciało giganta, albo w rozłożone na prześcieradle szkarłatne poduszki. Oto on. Król zamku podziemi. Trójka zaczęła przepychać się przez tłum by podejść do jego łoża jak najbliżej. Kiedy tylko zobaczył on jak człowiek, demon oraz mroczny elf starają się dostać do jego legowiska, by w końcu stanąć przed nim i wyglądać jak trzy lalki które ten mógłby zmiażdżyć jednym uderzeniem pięści. Zaśmiał się. Jego głos był bardzo gruby i głęboki nawet jak na olbrzyma. -No, więc jednak przyszły nasze przybłędy. Ha! Spodziewałem się że będziecie...lepiej uzbrojeni. -Wiesz dobrze po co tu jesteśmy, oddaj nam pierścień.- powiedział bez uczuć Elwar, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Przez zgromadzony w pokoju tłum przeszła fala cichych chichotów zupełnie jakby elf opowiedział jakiś dobrze znany w zamku dowcip. -Posłuchaj nas, to naprawdę dla nas wiele znaczy. Jest nam potrzebny.- mruknął Mog. -Więc lepiej nam go oddaj.- dodała Ith. Olbrzym siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, a następnie przybliżył się do ściany i gładząc goblińską kobietę swoją wielką łapą, w końcu odpowiedział: -A i owszem. O ile się nie mylę mieliście go przez kilka chwil po tym jak tamten mag wam go oddał. Problem w tym że uprzednio ten sam mag ukradł go mi i chciał go opchnąć po taniości jakby to była jakaś szmata. Dowiedziałem się od mojego informatora iż...wy zdobyliście go od tego właśnie człowieka. Naturalnie wysłałem po niego kilku moich ludzi, a wy dobrowolnie im go oddaliście, po tym jak odprawili was oni z obietnicą że jeżeli tu przybędziecie to go wam oddam, tak? Cała trójka była zaskoczona tym że gigant tak dużo wie, ale zdecydowali się podchwycić temat. Teraz niepokój i niezręczność wzbudzał w nich nie tylko rozmiar stwora, ale też jego wiedza. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli olbrzyma z głową na karku do czegoś poza uderzaniem kamieniem w kamień. -Tak.- odpowiedział Elwar. -Ach, to świetnie. No to teraz możemy rozmawiać. Tak więc witam w moich skromnych progach, a teraz pomówmy o naszej umowie. A raczej o waszej części, tym co zrobicie dla mnie. -Przepraszam ale co?- zasyczała Ith, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. -Zrobicie coś dla mnie, to ja zrobię coś dla was i oddam wam ten pierścionek. To uczciwy układ. -To w takim razie co mamy zrobić? -Proszę cię uspokój się, niezbyt lubię jak ktoś wydziera się na mnie w moim pałacu. -Zaczynasz mnie powoli denerwować, ty... Jedna z dwóch macek nad łożem olbrzymiego stwora wystrzeliła naprzód wydłużając się, pochwyciła Ith i uniosła w powietrze. Jej dwójka sojuszników wyjęła broń, podczas gdy mięsista rzecz przybliżyła kobietę do twarzy Kreshcha, która to była wielkości sporego fotela. -Coś powiedziałaś, ale jakoś nie dosłyszałem.- zamruczał stwór z wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie -Może powtórzysz mi to w twarz? Ith chciała najwyraźniej splunąć na niego, ale druga macka podobnie jak pierwsza wystrzeliła w jej stronę, zatykając jej usta. -Zostaw ją!- krzyknął Mog. -Potnę cię jak szmatę.- zagroził Elwar i już zamachnął się swoim ostrzem, kiedy to wszyscy w pokoju wyjęli swoje bronie, napięli cięciwy łuków lub naładowali kusze, kierując je na dwójkę bohaterów. Kreshch zaśmiał się tylko pod nosem, a następnie wychylił się z łoża tak blisko, na ile miał pewność że Elwar i Mog nie dosięgną go ostrzami. -A tak, tak. Po prostu wasza koleżanka zachowała się wobec mnie niekulturalnie, a ja takiego czegoś tolerować nie będę. Tutaj obie macki zbliżyły się do olbrzyma, który odsunął się powoli pod ścianę. Teraz skrępowana Ith ponownie znajdowała się przy jego twarzy i mogła poczuć jego śmierdzący oddech, ale nie na długo, gdyż w następnej chwili została powieszona głową w dół pod sufitem przez dwa organy. Tłum zaczął się śmiać. Szarpała się i wyrywała, ale jej pęta były za silne i nawet nie drgnęły. Dwójka bohaterów opuściła swoje bronie, a w następstwie tego to samo uczynili zebrani w pokoju podkomendni. Kreshch ponownie rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim łożu, przykrywając nogi kołdrą, podczas gdy kobiety przytuliły się do jego ciała. -Dobrze. Przypomnijcie no mi co takiego powinienem dla was zrobić, po tym jak zrobicie coś dla mnie. -Szukamy pewnego specyficznego pierścienia, dowiedzieliśmy się iż go posiadasz- odpowiedział Elwar -Taki srebrny, z niebieskim diamentem pośrodku, który jest w stanie zniszczyć demoniczne istoty. Potrzebujemy go żeby zniszczyć pewną...rzecz. Ostatnio Necron przyzwał pewnego bardzo nieprzyjemnego demona, problem jest taki że nie można go zabić niczym poza tym pierścieniem. Wszystkie jego inne rany...regenerują się. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Jeżeli nie dostaniemy tego pierścienia to ten demon wszystko zniszczy, was też. Członkowie zgromadzenia patrzyli na opowiadającego o tym elfa. Jedni z przerażeniem, inni ze zdziwieniem. -Rozumiem- mruknął Kreshch -Ja rozumiem po co on wam jest. W zasadzie to my moglibyśmy go użyć, tylko nie wiemy jak. Trzymamy go po prostu jako świecidełko. Oddamy wam go w zamian za pewną sprawę. -Dobrze, byle szybko.- zdecydował w końcu podenerwowany przeciąganiem tematu Mog. -To dość prywatna rzecz. Wskakujcie na łóżko i pogadamy na osobności. Dwójka bohaterów popatrzyła się na siebie z wielkim zmieszaniem zaskoczenia, zażenowania tym jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało, a także lekkiego niepokoju. Nie mieli jednak czasu na rozmyślanie, albowiem jakiś ogr zwyczajnie popchnął ich na łoże giganta. Ten pstryknął palcami. Elf zauważył jak za obracającą się ścianą znika tłum oraz obracający dźwignią karzełek. Znaleźli się teraz po drugiej stronie, w półokrągłym pokoju tak małym że w zasadzie nie było tam miejsca gdzie usiąść poza krawędzią łóżka. Unosił się w nim słodki zapach balsamów, drażniący nozdrza. Było bardzo ciemno, gdyż poza różowymi świecami nie znajdowało się tam kompletnie nic. Kreshch wydał z siebie bardzo niepokojące w tej sytuacji westchnienie, po czym kontynuował. -Siadajcie. I nie dotykajcie ścian, bo jak przez przypadek Krembowi się dźwignia trąci, to zaczniemy się obracać. A wtedy was zmiażdżą. Sęk w tym że jedna z moich kochanych dziewczynek ma niedługo urodziny i chciałem jej coś dać w prezencie. Mianowicie jajo smoka. -Co?!- krzyknął Mog. -Dajcie mi skończyć. Nie takiego zabójczego smoka ludojada, malutkiego. Ta suczka uwielbia takie zwierzęta, miała już rybę jaskiniową i krwawego niedźwiedzia ale je zaniedbała. Zdziczały, to wrzuciliśmy je do piwnicy. -Piwnicy? -Nie pytaj. Tak czy siak, obiecała mi że smokiem się zajmie. Ja jej ufam. Przynosicie mi smocze jajo, a ja oddaję wam pierścień. Ten gatunek małych smoczków na ogół spotkacie w Timberton, szukajcie gniazd na sosnach. Specjalnie wybrałem po to was, bo moi przyjaciele dużo mi o was mówili. -A co z Ith? Potrzebujemy jej! -No. Albo idziecie bez niej, albo wcale. Musi się nauczyć że takich rzeczy się nie robi. Elwar i Mog zaczęli myśleć. Jeżeli będą dalej zwlekać, demon z pewnością uśmierci więcej ofiar, liczy się każda sekunda. Z drugiej strony Ith mogą tu przydarzyć się bardzo złe rzeczy. Potrafiła się co prawda bronić, ale kto wie co ta banda chorych, zwynaturzonych typków by z nią zrobiła? Po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw, w końcu elf przerwał ciszę: -Dobrze. Dostaniesz jajo, a my pierścień. Momentalnie z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów, łoże ponownie obróciło się i znajdowali się znowu w sali pełnej stworów. Kreshch krzyknął: -Mamy ich! Damy im pierścień! Tłum ryknął z radości, kilku orków uniosło w górę topory, podczas gdy elf z gladiatorem wychodzili z zamku. Czasami ciężej jest po prostu porozmawiać niż wprowadzić fizyczny atak. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016 Kategoria:Opowiadania z Sacred